1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to materials having elasticized portions and methods of making the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to absorbent garments, such as disposable diapers and adult incontinence garments, which include such materials and which are configured to absorb and contain body exudates and prevent leakage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Elastic shirring of garments in selected regions is desirable or essential to conform the garment to the wearer's body such as at the waist or wrist. For example, conventional absorbent articles, such as disposable diapers, employ elasticized waistbands and leg cuffs to help conform the article to the wearer and reduce the leakage of body exudates. Some conventional absorbent articles have also included elasticized containment or barrier flaps at the leg or waist sections of the article to further reduce leaks.
To provide such elasticized portions, conventional garments have typically included individual strips or strands of elastic material which have been secured to the garment. Generally, the elastic material is applied to the garment in a stretched condition such that, when it is allowed to relax, the elastic material contracts and gathers predetermined portions of the garment. Conventional garments have otherwise included individual strips of latent elastic material along the leg or waist regions which are activated through the application of heat after they have been applied to the garment. In the garments described above, the individual elastic elements are generally applied using conventional cut and place technology which requires complex equipment to ensure the accurate placement of each element with respect to the other components of the garment.
However, many conventional garments which incorporate such elastic materials and the methods of making such garments have not been completely satisfactory. For example, it has been difficult to maintain the elastic materials in a stretched condition while consistently and accurately attaching such stretched elastic materials to the garment. This problem is particularly evident when attempting to attach the elastic materials in nonlinear configurations. Moreover, after such prestretched elastic materials are attached to a web of material, they tend to retract and bunch which has made it difficult to maintain accurate registration and control of the web of material throughout any additional processes such as the application of additional components to the garment.
Further, when individual heat activated elastic materials are used, the heat activation is generally accomplished by passing the garments through a heated air duct for a period of time. In such a configuration, it has typically taken several seconds to elevate the temperature of the elastic material sufficient to activate it and cause it to retract and gather the garment. As a result, such heating processes can consume vast amounts of energy and undesirably result in slower manufacturing speeds. Accordingly, there remains a need for improved garments having elasticized portions and, in particular, elasticized portions which are configured in a nonlinear manner and methods of making the same.